petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 November 2013
11:57 Hello 11:58 http://glassboard.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/creepy.jpg 11:58 "By law I have to inform you that I'm a repeat sex offender and I'll be living in your neighborhood" 11:59 Me- "And your telling me that through my window because...?" 11:59 XD 11:59 LOL 12:16 allo 12:17 bye 12:32 Hai 12:34 allo 12:34 Hello 12:34 I'll brb in 3 minutes 12:37 hi 12:37 allo! 12:37 tbd cleaned up the mess 12:37 7:16 12:37 BuGgErHAX: 12:37 allo 12:38 i added spinny things to aottg :3 12:38 I just remade every SMB3 CHRs, now most of the sprites are backgrounds, to break the 100 sprites limit. 12:39 hi 12:40 salut, allo, bonjour 12:40 Hi, hello, have a nice day. 12:41 What's up? 12:41 nice 12:41 i looked through the code 12:42 you should never use sprites for bg unless it's animated 12:42 Through SMB3? 12:42 yes 12:42 ok 12:42 i also noticed that the map was hard-coded 12:42 you should try and find a way around that 12:42 I already fixed some things. 12:43 like so: 12:43 IF MAP(X,Y) 1 THEN DO STUFF 12:43 so you don't have to hard code it 12:44 "you should never use sprites for bg unless it's animated" 12:44 I don't understand it, even with Google translation. 12:46 bg=background 12:47 Ik 12:47 o 12:47 But 12:47 use bg tiles for bg 12:47 don't use sprites for bg 12:47 hay twin armz im going to post a qr of posesson kkk 12:47 Unless it's animated... Wut? 12:48 k 12:48 animated=moving 12:48 Why do you call him "Twin arms"? x) 12:48 because i have two arms 12:48 Same for everyone >:3 12:48 D: 12:48 i thought i was special 12:49 "don't use sprites for bg" 12:49 Then how do I break the 100 sprites limit? 12:49 don't use sprites 12:49 use bg tiles 12:49 OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH 12:50 That's what I was doing. Thanks. xD 12:50 XD 12:52 Now, the boring step: Changing sprites for bgs in the code D: 12:52 D: 12:54 hi 12:55 opopappleb 12:55 .. 12:55 .. 12:55 . 12:55 . 12:55 . 12:55 o: 12:55 i have a new pic 12:55 .huh 12:55 EVIL AVATAR, KILL TWIN 12:55 it's eren doeger 12:55 thay was fast 12:56 Jk 12:56 I could change my pic 12:56 Idk what to put 12:56 meemoo 12:57 No 12:57 nonononononononononononono 12:58 Blue Baby Yoshi? 12:58 yes 12:58 Y'know, the fat Yoshi 12:59 yes 12:59 Hm, brb. 01:28 you new 01:28 yeah, im working on it 01:28 no not really 01:28 okay, monthly or something? 01:28 im new 01:28 hi 01:29 hi 01:29 i love spinny things 01:29 hi 01:29 WWW.SparksHere.Hai 01:29 so, what happened to that planned mojito party? 01:29 XD 01:29 Icon. e.o 01:29 hi, self aware bot! 01:29 Yoshi? 01:29 petitouch seems like its goona be cool 01:29 Twin? 01:29 Why did both of you get new icons? 01:30 thanks, kirbs 01:30 it seems a bit overlooked 01:30 hAI SPARKY :3 01:30 Sorry caps 01:30 hopefully the redesigned logo attracts more people 01:31 oooh a cool logo i'm going to scan the qrs because it has a cool logo 01:31 alright got posesson working 01:31 yeah 01:31 lol 01:31 Hai Yoshi 01:31 is the logo gonna be used in the program? 01:31 yeah 01:31 thaty's cool 01:31 I was glitching on acnl today :3 01:31 all da colours! 01:31 its actually possible on petit computer 01:32 well, in ascii and not sprites 01:32 Wow,You as a mod,Is maing this wikia awesoem person. :3 01:32 how many colors you got? 01:32 8 01:32 for the logo 01:32 ok 01:32 it's only used when it's "released" 01:32 the review version is slightly dumbed down 01:33 ok 01:33 01:33 i'm trying to think of new special attacks for my chars 01:33 01:33 btw I added a larger background for my RPG 01:33 Omg, Brian is programming something! :3 01:33 lol 01:33 i am? 01:33 Wow 01:33 i am... 01:33 This'll be awesome!:D 01:34 im just busy wit school, thats all 01:34 *with 01:34 i was thinking of doing this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5FnVYmt2Mc 01:34 skip to 2:05 01:34 kk 01:34 my most recent work is POSP 01:34 2:05 to 2:10 01:34 whoa... 01:35 in search petitouch is the 2nd top page... 01:35 01:35 i was also thinking of doing this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LC2TYVfAEmo 01:35 skip to 0:16 01:35 *See that it's Attack on titan* Oh nvm 01:35 that'sthat's cool brian 01:35 i never noticed... 01:35 why has megaman been the top for like,ever 01:35 but why not many comment? 01:35 bc megaman is amazing 01:36 *commented 01:36 lol megaman 01:36 wait, why is jack os on there? 01:36 XD 01:36 xD 01:36 that list is inaccurate... 01:37 yeah it ts xD 01:37 *is 01:37 True 01:38 lol, how did that happen? 01:38 pokeyoshi, i admire your work on mario 3 01:38 it also looks like it's been overlooked 01:38 oh yeah I saw that, looks really good so far 01:39 good job pokeyoshi 01:39 tbd cleaned up the mess 01:39 |= 01:39 tbd? 01:39 the black dragon 01:39 Thanks 01:39 the admin on nl 01:39 oh 01:39 what was the link? 01:40 http://www.nintendolife.com/forums/dsiware/petit_computer?start=7960 01:40 I'm working hard on the next version, I hope you'll like 01:40 That's cool 01:41 But for now, I eat popcorn. 01:41 Do you think you could save it has a package file? 01:41 pls 01:41 Yes 01:41 it makes it more professional 01:41 I'll ask random for help 01:41 I could help with that too if you want 01:42 But for now, I eat popcorn. 01:42 so, licensing... 01:42 http://choosealicense.com/ 01:43 ? 01:43 should I choose a license? 01:43 as much as i hate to say it, you're allowed to sell my work XD 01:43 its optional, btw 01:43 ok 01:43 im still not done with the page 01:44 Petit Computer Wiki:Licenses 01:44 i'm making aottg 10x harder than the last demo 01:44 Whoops,Hai again 01:44 er...uh 01:44 hi sparky 01:44 i gave the titans some more attacks and improved the ai 01:44 Hi triforce 01:44 whhats with people making everything hard XD 01:45 D: @Twin 01:45 and i added fall damage 01:45 lol 01:45 it just stuns though, falling won't kill you 01:45 DX 01:45 Aw. 01:45 if you're falling too fast and try to use a hook and slow down, you can die from whiplash 01:45 Did anybody know you can hop on top of the building to the left in AOTTG 01:45 -? 01:45 no 01:45 brb trying that 01:46 lol 01:46 How did't you know? 01:46 *didn't 01:46 i also nerfed grab escapes 01:46 You prgramme it 01:46 *programmed 01:46 you have to time the hit right or you die 01:46 I was messing with gravity 01:46 and if you have no sword then you can't escape 01:46 me and the npc were flying 01:46 XD 01:46 hey does anyone know any good 16x16 textures that I could use for my RPG? I'm no good at art xD 01:46 xD 01:46 I had to keep 3dmg myself to the titan 01:47 and you have a bit of knockback when you escape 01:47 The lucky npc doesnt have a touch screen 01:47 he can 3dmg to anywhere from anywhere 01:47 XD 01:47 the falling stun is 2x longer now 01:47 it was too short 01:47 SCary story 01:47 too easy to get away safely 01:47 Eren was on the building... 01:47 Without knowing 01:47 now titan can knock you down and stomp on you until you die >:3 01:48 he stepped off to save the npc...who...was about to be eaten 01:48 hi 01:48 Why? D: 01:48 and flew off and died with an overflow. 01:48 ? 01:48 Hai Lumage 01:48 overflow? 01:48 wolfrevo 01:48 Scary Story: 01:48 Eren was on the building... 01:48 Without knowing 01:48 he stepped off to save the npc...who...was about to be eaten 01:48 and flew off and died with an overflow. 01:48 01:49 ok i finished levi's special move 01:49 i used the first one 01:49 it looks amazing 01:49 i love spinny things 01:50 Overflow,the game crashed 01:50 Overflow error. 01:50 how 01:50 ERROR 404 NOT FOUND 01:50 Its because gravity made my chr fly so far,it overflowed from so much data of my height. :3 01:50 alright posessing works 01:50 oh XD 01:50 what are u making mega 01:50 some ghost game?e.o 01:50 i thought i messed something up you scared me 01:51 X3 01:51 :3 01:51 posessing game 01:51 *boo 01:51 ;3 X3 >:3 :3 01:51 What do you play as megaman? 01:51 *Yoshi 01:51 ? 01:51 -Megamon 01:52 .... 01:52 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130613191350/disneycreate/images/1/1e/Yoshi_gif.gif 01:52 should I delete this? Thread:10264 01:53 nice animee 01:53 yes 01:53 hey guys how do i use bgtiles on screen 01:53 http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6vkiagblQ1qbf1hao1_500.gif 01:53 Owwwww *-* 01:53 BGPUT 01:53 ok 01:53 IDK 01:53 BGFILL 01:53 hey,I just commented there 01:53 oh no 01:54 i turned off gravity and got hit by a titan 01:54 ? 01:54 D: 01:54 X3 01:54 ok that thread was removed 01:54 wait 01:54 pchooooooooooo 01:54 i barely just read it 01:54 I can still see it 01:54 should i undo? 01:54 oh, nevermind 01:55 its already marked for deletion 01:55 ok 01:55 i'm going to get killed by overflow D: 01:55 *turns on gravity* 01:55 wolfrevo 01:55 hey kirbs 01:56 or anyone for tat matter 01:56 Nuu 01:56 PTC Open-Source Project 01:56 It said he deleted 01:56 No,It is actually deleted 01:56 Are we using it? 01:56 i know 01:56 using what? 01:56 Deteled 01:56 Is that your question? 01:57 no, i mean 01:57 how's the new logo? 01:57 PTC Open-Source Project 01:57 of that 01:57 Oh. 01:57 I like the new logo 01:57 (y) 01:57 thanks 01:58 Np 01:58 also, im going to change "developer(s)" to "contributor(s)" in the ifobox universally now 01:58 developers seemed too specific 01:58 yeah 01:58 It kind of seems like you're trying to emphasize that your two projects are closely tied together. 01:58 so, anyone agrre? 01:58 yeah, i am now 01:58 it's already nighttime and i'm still flying D: 01:58 Yeah 01:58 i agree 01:58 lol 01:59 okay 01:59 wait, so you read this: 01:59 "As of November 3, 2013, PetiTouch is officially merged with the PTC Open-Source Project. The PTC Open-Source Project (or POSP) is an all-in-one toolkit and API repository on special uses of Petit Computer. Of course, everything will be open-source." 01:59 on petitouch's page? 02:00 er, uh 02:00 so should POSP and peitouch be on the same page then? 02:00 i think the infobox edit will break some stuff 02:01 they part "merged" but one's a source code repository and the other is a full featured os 02:01 kind of like "chromium" and "google chrome" 02:01 ok then 02:01 I am going to watch Nerd³ now. 02:02 Nerd nerd nerd 02:02 wat? 02:02 idk 02:02 lol, youtube 02:03 the infobox edit broke my Elements page :/ , I'll go fix it 02:04 sorry 02:04 np 02:04 change "developers" to "contributors 2013 11 04